Peter
by steinkind
Summary: Ich wusste was ich für sie war. Der dumme, fette Nichtsnutz.rnIch hab es in ihren Augen gesehen. Jeden Tag. Jede Stunde. Jedes mal wenn ich aufgeblickt habe in jemandes Augen."
1. I

Ich wusste was ich für sie war. Der dumme, fette Nichtsnutz.

Ich hab es in ihren Augen gesehen. Jeden Tag. Jede Stunde. Jedes mal wenn ich aufgeblickt habe in jemandes Augen.  
Alle. Alle haben sie es gedacht. Jeder Lehrer, jeder Mitschüler. Selbst die Portraits an den Wänden und die Geister die durch die Hallen schwebten. Sogar meine Freunde. Ich war Peter, der hilflose, dummen Tollpatsch. Und sie hatten Mitleid.

Aber James...James brauchte mich.  
Er brauchte mich, so wie ich ihn brauchte. Er wusste es. Deswegen schickte er mich nie weg von ihnen; und ich ertrug Sirius Sticheleien. Für ihn, weil James mich brauchte. Weil wir uns beide brauchten. Ohne mich wäre er genauso wenig gewesen wie ich ohne ihn.  
Ich war der, der ihm sein Selbstvertrauen gab. Auf den er sich verlassen konnte. Ich war derjenige der immer hinter ihm stand, der immer da war, der ihm immer zeigte wie bewundernswert vollkommen und unerreichbar er war. Ich war es, der ihn hinauf trug auf Wolken; der ihm die Kraft gab, das Vertrauen über allen zu schweben. Der ihm das Gefühl, das sichere Wissen gab, etwas besonderes zu sein zwischen allen anderen.

Ich war es, der ihm all dies gab. Und ohne mich wäre er auch nur untergegangen inmitten all der anderen gleichförmigen Köpfen.  
Ohne mich wäre James Potter ein unbedeutender Niemand geblieben.

Und dann verriet er mich.


	2. II

Ich saß im Common Room unseres Hauses. Zusammen mit Lupin.

Ich strauchelte schwitzend und hilflos durch meine Hausaufgaben, während seine Feder wie selbstverständlich leicht und ohne Schwierigkeiten über das Pergament kratzte.

Es war still, nur das Feuer knisterte prickelnd im Kamin am anderen Ende des Raumes.

Hin und wieder blinzelte ich unauffällig zu ihm herüber. Ich wusste, wenn er fertig war, würde er zu mir aufblicken, lächeln und sich neben mich auf die Bank setzten um meinem hilflosen Bemühen ein Ende zubereiten und mir zu helfen. Und eigentlich wartete ich nur darauf.

Die Tür schwang plötzlich mit einem lauten Knall auf. Ich zuckte heftig zusammen, die Spitze meiner Feder hinterließ einen langen Strich über dem Pergament.

Erschrocken sah ich auf.

Sirius Black taumelte lachend durch den runden Eingang zum Common Room. Seine Augen glänzten aufgeregt und er klatschte begeistert in seine Hände.

„Ha!" er lachte auf „Sie hat ja gesagt! Sie hat endlich ja gesagt!"

Lupin warf erst ihm, dann mir einen verwirrten Blick zu, auf den ich mit einem Schulterzucken antwortete.

Sirius grinste uns breit an. „Er hat sie gefragt. Und sie hat endlich ja gesagt!"

Er ließ sich schwer neben Lupin auf die Bank fallen, grinste immer noch breit. „Eben, nach dem Essen, hat James sie gefragt und Lily hat endlich ja gesagt! Nächstes Wochenende gehen sie zusammen aus." Er fing an begeistert in sich hinein zu glucksen.

Lupin zog überrascht, dann aber breit lächelnd, eine Augenbraue hoch. „Oh. Wirklich!"

„Ja!" Sirius nickte begeistert. „Ihr hättet sein verblüfftes Gesicht sehen sollen als sie zugestimmt hat." Er kicherte.

Lupin sah zu mir rüber. „Überraschungen gibt es wohl doch immer wieder."

Bevor ich mich zu einer Antwort, einem gequälten Kopfnicken überwinden musste, wurde die Tür ein zweites Mal geöffnet. Leiser diesmal.

Unsere Blicke fuhren herum, und wir sahen James wie er langsam durch den Eingang stiegt und mit einem vergessenen Ausdruck in den Augen und erröteten Wangen in den Common Room schlenderte.

Sirius fing an zu klatschen und lachte laut auf, dass James erschrocken zusammenzuckte.

„Bravo Kumpel! Gut gemacht! Endlich hat sie ja gesagt!"

James' Gesicht wurde knallrot als er uns in der Ecke sitzend entdeckte. Er grinste schief und blinzelte hektisch.

„Äh...ja..." er rang nach passenden Worten für einige Sekunden und schluckte verlegen. Dann grinste er breit und selbstsicher, wie es eigentlich seine Art war, und kam an unseren Tisch, ließ sich elegant neben mir auf die Bank sinken.

James räusperte sich, und seine Brust schwoll wichtig an, als er sich aufsetzte. Lupin lächelte ihn erwartungsvoll an und Sirius stierte ihm aufgekratzt in die Augen, stöhnte auf als James einen genüsslich langen Blick durch die Runde gehen ließ.

„Nun komm schon, James. Lass dich nicht so bitten. Erzähl!"

„Nun also..." er grinste breit und begann ausschweifend zu erzählen, spickte seine Rede mit geschickten Kunstpausen, die Sirius dazu brachten hektisch mit den Fingerspitzen auf den Tisch zu trommeln und ihn begierig mehr anzustarren, was James sichtlich genoss.

Ich hörte kaum zu. Eisige Kälte war in mir aufgezogen, die meine Eingeweiden hatte gefrieren lassen. Mein Magen hatte sich verkrampft und mir war schlecht.

James Augen glühten wild vor Begeisterung als er erzählte und ich fühlte als ob mir dies jedes bisschen Wärme aus meinem Körper zog.

Es war vorbei. Ich wusste es war vorbei.


End file.
